


Team Building

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: Actor RPF, Director RPF
Genre: Acting, Bodily Fluids, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: Y/N auditions for John Wick 4, and afterwards she is left with Keanu and Chad for a small discussion, which turns out to be a threesome.
Relationships: Chad Stahelski/Reader, Keanu Reeves/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Team Building

Y/N was auditioning for John Wick 4 to play John’s partner in crime as well as his love interest. For her final audition, which was also a chemistry test, she finally got to meet Keanu Reeves, the man she was a little intimidated by. He showed up wearing a full John Wick suit with his hair gelled back, and somehow this made Y/N even more anxious, as it was making him look unapproachable.

Despite that, Y/N’s audition with Keanu seemed to go very well, and she was certain about the part being hers. Somehow she managed to pull herself together. Maybe it was her tight leather dress paired with black lacquered stilettos that boosted her confidence.

Chad Stahelski, the director, was complimenting her after every take, but what appealed to him the most, was the fact that Y/N had had previous training in martial arts, making her able to perform a lot of action. The ideas he had for part four were surreal, but he believed that Y/N would manage to fulfill them.

“That’s it, thank you,” Chad said, indicating that the audition was over. “Great job, everyone”, he added, and after exchanging a couple of words with producers, he dismissed the whole crew, asking Y/N and Keanu to stay for discussing some final details.

“I have talked to the producers way before your final audition and everybody wants you for this part,” he said, standing up from behind his table. Y/N’s face lit up, and she was doing her best to contain her excitement.

“What I wanted to talk about…” he continued, walking around the table, and then sitting on top of it with his arms crossed, “There is nudity in the script.”

Y/N didn’t care about it much, it was 2020 and almost every script had nude scenes of some sort. She was ready for everything, as it was her dream to become a movie star.

“So, what are your thoughts on that?” Chad asked, looking at Y/N, since she hadn’t spoken in that time.

“It’s fine with me,” Y/N said, with an assuring nod, glancing at Keanu to see his reaction to all of this, but he seemed completely unaffected by the conversation that was going on around him.

“Prove it,” Chad demanded raising his eyebrow, leaving Y/N confused, yet unabashed. At first, she didn’t know how to act, as she had never been in a situation like this before, nor had she ever discussed this with her agent, however, eventually Y/N decided to go for this. It was risky, but she was dying to get this role.

Conveniently, her dress had a zipper in a front, and Y/N started unzipping it slowly, letting the dress slide down her body and finally reach the ground. What remained were only her stilettos and black lacy underwear.

“Go on,” Chad encouraged, and Y/N timidly unclasped her bra, carefully sliding the straps down her shoulders.

Keanu was staring at her, his dark eyes set on her plump breasts. He was trying to look away, but that was uneasy task for him, especially when Y/N’s nipples started to harden because of the chilly air flowing through the room.

“Do you want me to…?” Y/N asked hesitantly, tucking her fingers inside the waistband of her panties, and biting her lip unintentionally.

“Well, it depends on how much you want this part,” Chad smirked, uncrossing his arms and letting his palms rest on the edge of the table. Keanu didn’t say a word, he was just looking at her, waiting for her decision, eating her alive with his starving gaze.

Y/N couldn’t believe she was up for this, but at that point it was too late to back down, as she was already half naked. She pulled her panties down just a little, letting them fall flat, and then stepped out of them, looking at Chad for his further directions.

“We’re here for a chemistry test, so don’t be shy,” Chad said, glancing at Y/N, then Keanu, moving his hand as a sign for them to get closer to each other.

Initially, Keanu was slow to make a move, unsure which part of her bare body was appropriate to lay his fingers on, then finally decided to go with her sculpted waist. Y/N could feel his sturdy touch pushing onto her sides, gently pulling her closer. She felt strange standing naked in front of a fully clothed man, and another one sitting right next to her, but honestly, that was turning her on a little.

Y/N raised both of her hands to cup Keanu’s cheeks, then dived into his lips, passionately sucking on them. His palms felt free to roam on her exposed back, delicately reaching closer to her bottoms. It was a lot to take, and Y/N could feel her juices starting to drip down her thigh, leaving her flushed and embarrassed.

Keanu’s tongue was invading Y/N mouth and she got so blown away that she hadn’t noticed Chad coming closer. All she felt was Chad’s breath on the back of her neck and huge bulge pressing on her lower back. It made Y/N jump a little, but Chad held her tight, kissing her shoulders, moving his fingers towards her dripping pussy.

“You have the part,” Chad whispered to Y/N’s ear, brushing his fingertips through her soaked folds, “But I can see that wasn’t all you wanted.”

Getting the hint, Keanu backed away to lock the door and take his suit off, while Chad grabbed Y/N in his arms and carried her to the table, laying her on her back. He pulled Y/N closer to the edge and kneeled down, placing her legs on top of his shoulder.

Watching Keanu strip, Y/N felt Chad’s tongue pressing against her swollen clit, making her whimper “Oh… please.” Chad, gladly obeying, started flickering his tongue more eagerly, teasing her entrance with his fingertips. Y/N was rolling her hips against his mouth, waiting for his fingers to go in, but Chad seemed to not hurry. Y/N was starting to feel safe, closing her eyes in response to the immense pleasure, as Chad finally pushed two of his fingers in.

Chad was sucking on her clit, drawing all the blood from her body directly there, and Y/N felt she was getting close. His fingers were smoothly going in an out with a controlled rhythm, brushing against her sweet spot, as Y/N was rocking her hips for additional friction.

Y/N felt a slight slap on her cheek, and opened her eyes, to witness Keanu, brushing his cock against her flushed skin. Obediently, she opened her lips to take him in. Keanu slowly traced his tip along her fleshy lips, carefully pushing inside her mouth against her inner cheek.

With the first taste of Keanu’s precum, Y/N felt her abdomen tightening, as Chad’s fingers were going full force in her, and within seconds she came undone, clenching Chad’s head between her trembling thighs.

Chad stood up, pulling his fingers out, running them along her belly, leaving a glistening trail. Reaching her mouth, he stuck his fingers in, letting Y/N taste her own juices, waiting for her to lick his fingers clean. “That’s how sweet you taste,” Chad smirked, and proceeded to unbuckle his belt.

Now it was Keanu, who stood in between her legs, stroking her inner thighs with his huge palms. Grabbing her hips, Keanu pulled Y/N closer and with one swift motion turned her to lay flat on her belly, with her heels resting steady on the ground. She could feel the edge of the table bruising her hips, but at this point, Y/N couldn’t care less, she just wanted more of what was coming for her.

The sudden slap on her ass made Y/N whimper, as the sensation of heavy burn indicated that she would be carrying the mark of Keanu’s palm for several days. Y/N felt Keanu’s hands spreading her cheeks and he suddenly jammed into her, leaving no time to adjust.

It was definitely a rough fuck, as Keanu went all the way in, with his huge cock sending torching flames all over Y/N’s walls. She could feel him close on her back, as he leaned in to reach for her overstimulated clit, rubbing electric circles on it.

Just when Y/N thought she couldn’t take more, Chad came closer stroking his cock right in front of her face. Y/N tried to look him in the eyes, but Keanu was fucking her so hard that she could barely keep her eyes open. She decided to simply open her mouth, allowing Chad to take the lead.

Chad slowly pushed in, carefully testing Y/N’s limits just to find out, that she barely had any. Y/N could feel his tip, hitting at the back of her throat, and she was glad that she didn’t have a gag reflex. Getting more confident, Chad placed his hands on her head holding it steady, and after aligning with Keanu’s rhythm, he began to fuck her face.

Y/N was at a full mercy of two strong men, and both of them were taking a really good care of her.

Still rubbing her clit, Keanu stretched his spare arm to pinch Y/N’s nipple and it sent shivers down her body. With unbelievably deep Keanu’s thrusts, Y/N felt as if her insides were twisting and turning, but that was a good feeling. She was so close, again. Trying to moan with Chad’s cock inside her throat, she could only hum giving him more pleasure, and Chad was even closer.

Y/N felt Chad’s cock twitching and with a few following thrust, he spilled inside of her mouth, gazing at her and waiting for her to swallow. She was more than glad to do so, and Chad tapped her lips a couple of times with his softening tip. “Good girl,” he said, “I can definitely see us working together.”

Keanu was still behind her, harshly shoving his cock into her sore pussy. “Let go for me, Y/N,” he grunted, squeezing her breast and applying more pressure to her burning clit. It was all Y/N needed and she came even harder this time, turning into a complete mess, crying because of how good she was feeling.

Seeing her all trembling, Keanu rewarded her with a few final thrusts and then pulled out to cum all over her ass, his seed running down the side of her cheek. He was still on top of her, leaning against her back, sending untamed grunts to her ear, which Y/N could feel as vibrations spreading throughout her whole body.

After a while, Keanu slowly stood up, but Y/N felt too weak in her knees to move anywhere. With all of the remaining sweat, she felt glued to the table. It was Chad, who kindly helped Y/N up and brought her a blanket to cover up, while Keanu was kneeling behind her with a tissue to clean the mess he had made.

“I really hope you’re good,” Keanu finally spoke, standing up to face her, gently stroking her now covered shoulders.

“Yeah, it was a hell of a team building,” she giggled, and all three of them burst into laughter.


End file.
